


A Night of no Significance

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Kudos: 4





	A Night of no Significance

“他们为什么还没有回来？”

有些突兀地，波尔克忽然这样问，但皮克立刻就明白了他的意思。

“夺回始祖是一项艰难的任务啊，或许，始祖隐藏得很好，他们遇到了一点困难。”皮克试着去解释。

“都已经三年了，需要这么久吗？他们不会……”波尔克的声音窒了一下，“我大哥他不会……”

“放心吧，他们四个都是最优秀的马莱战士啊，何况还有马塞尔带领，不会有事的。”

“其他人就算了……”波尔克哼了一声，“莱纳那家伙，可不要拖后腿才好，天知道他是怎么被选为战士的，遇到状况不要吓得腿软啊。”

“你还是对此耿耿于怀啊，波克。”皮克轻轻地笑起来，“你没有继承巨人，不也是好事吗？”

“什么好事？”波尔克手中玩着一把手枪，他动作娴熟而无意义地将它拆开又装好，赌气似的，让它发出咔咔的声响，“我不明白，莱纳那家伙，除了那股让人恶心的谄媚劲儿，什么都差劲，他凭什么被选为战士！”

“只需要一个战士，就能让你们家成为荣誉马莱人，如果你和马塞尔都只剩下十三年寿命，你父母会伤心吧？”

“哼，现在他们只会说我哪里都不如我大哥。”

“总是闹小孩子脾气的话，可是没办法超过马塞尔的哦。”

“我才没有！”波尔克叫起来，而皮克不以为意地笑了笑，伸手拿过他手中重新组装好的手枪：“你看，波克，短短几年间，枪械的技术就进步得如此之快，作为人类而战斗，不是也很有趣吗？”

“人怎么能和巨人比呢。”波尔克闷声道。

“那可不一定哦。”皮克说，“总有一天，也会出现能打飞巨人脑袋的大炮吧？”

“要是也能打穿莱纳那家伙的铠甲就好了。”

“也不是没有可能吧。”

“你说……他们现在在干什么呢？”波尔克望着一片夜幕笼罩中的原野，遥远的地方有星星点点的灯火，那是他们明天要进攻的城镇。

“他们顺利破坏了墙吗？他们在和岛上的恶魔一起生活吗？他们为什么还没有找到始祖？他们……不想回家吗？”波尔克自顾自地低声说下去。

“他们可能在寻找最佳时机吧。马塞尔一直很稳重，不用担心他的判断力。”皮克宽慰他，“贝尔托特和阿妮各方面能力都很优秀，莱纳也肯定很积极地想完成好这次任务，他们会好好合作的吧。”

“说真的，我可想象不出阿妮那种人和莱纳合作的样子。”波尔克说。

“的确，阿妮应该会讨厌莱纳吧。”皮克想了想，“不过她对谁都很冷淡啦，任务还是会好好完成的吧。”

“莱纳那种人，也只有贝尔托特不知道为什么会想和他做朋友吧。”波尔克忿忿地说。

“大概是因为，莱纳比他更弱的缘故吧。”

“哈？贝尔托特各方面成绩都是数一数二的。”

“不是那个意思。”皮克摇了摇头，“我是说，莱纳能让他放心地示好吧。明明拥有非常优秀的能力，却不愿意做领袖或者承担决定的责任，贝尔托特就是那样的人吧。”

“是吗……”波尔克想了想，发现自己并不太了解那个一直沉默寡言的少年，“啊，我简直都要想不起来他的脸了。”

“那可真是薄情啊，波克，那次你偷偷喝酒喝醉了，不还是贝尔托特把你背回家的吗？”

“我只是开个玩笑！说真的，贝尔托特明明那么厉害，却存在感异常稀薄啊，真让人搞不懂，简直不明白他平时在想什么。”

“那是因为波克很粗心哦。”

“哈？”

“你是不是也看不出来，贝尔托特喜欢阿妮？”

“他喜欢阿妮？”

“真是的，明明那么明显。”

“他怎么会喜欢阿妮呢？那家伙，对谁都是一副懒得搭理的模样。”

“因为他们很像啊。算了，波克一定也不明白吧。”

“别总是用这种口气说话啊，皮克。”

“是波克太迟钝吧。”

“不过，要是没有马塞尔在的话，这三个人还真是不适合组队啊。”皮克伸了个懒腰，“波克，你冷不冷？”

“不冷。”他摇摇头，看了抱着膝盖缩成小小一团的皮克一眼，沉默地把自己的夹克递给她。

“谢了，波克。”皮克没和他客气，把自己严实地裹起来，“说起来，你为什么要跟我们来这里？你还是马莱战士候补，应该不需要出这种危险的任务才是。”

“哦，天天在营地里训练，简直无聊透了。”波尔克说，“就算没有继承巨人，我也比那些士兵强得多吧？”

“但你毕竟还是人类，战场上子弹可不长眼哦。”

“少啰嗦，皮克。你简直就像我大哥一样唠叨。”波尔克不耐烦地说，“我才没那么容易死，莱纳那家伙死了我都不会死！”

“是，是，你可是会活过我们所有人，活到头发变白，满脸皱纹的哦。”皮克低低地笑起来，“你变成一个老头子大概还是这种脾气吧，真是可爱。”

“哈？别用那种恶心的词形容我。”波尔克皱了皱眉头，“我要吃掉莱纳继承铠甲巨人，我是最合适不过的人选了吧？”

“为什么非得继承巨人呢？”皮克叹了口气，“马塞尔也不想你成为战士吧，在名单宣布的时候他可是有松一口气呢。”

“你说什么？”

“波克你啊，总是会不要命地往前冲，你可不适合铠甲巨人。”皮克说，“你要真想继承，不如来继承我的车力巨人好了。”

“我才不要。车力巨人又不能打架。”波尔克撇撇嘴。

“这么说可不好哦。”

“我也真是不明白，为什么让你继承车力巨人，这种巨人，不是最适合莱纳了吗？”

“我倒是觉得，车力在战场上要比铠甲更出色呢，不信，明天你看着？”

“啊，皮克妹妹，你们两个在这里呀，聊什么呢？”吉克的声音突然从背后响起。

“吉克。”皮克回头笑了笑，“没什么，战前不应该喝咖啡的。”

“哦，睡不着吗。”吉克说着在皮克身边坐下，“月色真不错啊……唔，我是不是打扰你们了？有我在就没办法随意地聊天？”

“没那回事，波尔克只是有点想他哥哥罢了。”

“喂，皮克……”

“也是，说起来，他们去了三年了吧？真是够久的啊。”吉克说，“但我相信马塞尔的判断力，有他带领战士们，一定能顺利夺回始祖的吧。哎呀，要不是我虚长几岁，战士长的职责，由马塞尔来担任才最合适不过——对吧，波尔克？”

“在战场上，您比我大哥要强得多。”波尔克不得不答话。

“你们和莱纳他们关系不错吧？是一起成为战士候补的伙伴吧？”吉克问，“真是的，我感觉自己老了啊。”

“我和莱纳才不是什么伙伴。”波尔克飞快地说。

“你不太喜欢莱纳啊。”吉克微笑起来，“我倒是觉得，他也许会是这次始祖夺还行动的功臣呢。”

“就凭他？不给大哥他们拖后腿就不错了吧？”波尔克忍不住反驳道。

“波尔克，这世界上很多东西不完全由实力决定，在愈艰难的时候愈是如此。信念才是一个人最宝贵的东西。”吉克说，“莱纳那孩子挺有趣的。”他和我很像。

“战士长，这算是战前动员吗？”皮克慵懒的声音悠悠道。

“没那种必要啦。”吉克笑着摆摆手，“皮克妹妹我还信不过吗？你可是我最棒的搭档。”

“啊啦，你总是这么说。”

“听起来不够诚恳吗？但真的，皮克妹妹，如果有一天会成为敌人，你一定会是最棘手的那个。”

“我不会背叛马莱，战士长也不会，所以，没有这种可能性啦。”皮克轻轻地笑着说。

“啊，说得有道理，真不愧是皮克妹妹！”


End file.
